Timeline of Pooh's Adventures
With all of the Pooh's Adventures films that have been made over the years, and with many more being made, this timeline will be able to help those who believe that the show should have a cohesive and flowing narrative that goes from one film to another. However, you may feel free to edit the timeline to make sure everything flows consistently and chronologically. * The Origin of the Pooh's Adventures - The Good Fairy along with her friends Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Ninjor, Lerigot, Dulcea, Aku Aku, Merlin, Alpha 5, and Master Yen Sid revive Zordon and learn of Bowser's return and the prophecy of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, and Robo Knight, the Green Ranger clone Tomax, their powers, and their Zords become immune to be taking away by evil forever. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon The Movie I Choose You - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore meet Ash Ketchum and Pikachu for the first time and begin their lives as adventurers. * Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast - Winnie the Pooh and his friends meet Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip (Beauty and the Beast), and the other enchanted objects and they also meet their first enemy, Gaston. * Pooh's Adventures of Daphne & Velma - Pooh and his friends meet Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley for the first time when they suspect their fellow students are being turned into zombies or mindless drones. * Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins - Pooh and his friends see Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley again and meet Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Fred Jones for the first time, and together, they must solve a mystery regarding Coolsville High and some ghostly visitors. * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame - Pooh and his friends journey to Paris, France and meet Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Clopin, Phoebus, and the gargoyles Hugo, Victor, and Laverne for the first time. And they also meet another of their enemies, Judge Claude Frollo. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon The First Movie - Pooh and his friends see Ash and Pikachu again, meet Misty, and Brock for the first time, meet a group of anti-heroes/villains known as Team Rocket, and face a new enemy, Mewtwo. * Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King - Pooh and his friends travel to the Pridelands and meet Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Zazu for the first time. They also help Simba save the Pridelands and the Circle of Life form their newest enemies, Simba's uncle Scar and his hyena minions Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King). * Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin - Pooh and his friends travel to Agrabah to rescue Christopher Robin and meet Aladdin, his monkey Abu, Princess Jasmine, her tiger Rajah, her father The Sultan, and Genie for the first time. They also meet two new enemies, Jafar and his talking parrot Iago. * Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas - Pooh and his friends enter Halloween Town and meet all of the spooky residents, including Jack Skellington, his ghost dog Zero, Sally, her creator Dr. Finkelstein, the Mayor of Halloween Town, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and their boss and master Oogie Boogie. * Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid - Pooh and his friends travel into the ocean and meet Ariel, her father King Triton, her best friend Flounder, and the royal orchestra conductor Sebastian. They also meet Ariel's other friend Scuttle the seagull and help Ariel meet and fall in love with Prince Eric in order to break the spell put on her by the evil sea witch, Ursula. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon the Movie 2000 - Pooh and his friends meet Ash, Misty and Pikachu again, meet Tracey Sketchit for the first time, and they join forces with Lugia to stop Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno from destroying the entire world, while meeting Team Rocket again and stopping a collector named Lawrence III. * Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie - Pooh and his friends meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, their mentor Zordon, and his robotic assistant Alpha 5 and help them save both the city of Angel Grove and the entire world from a morphological being called Ivan Ooze. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon 3 The Movie - Pooh and his friends meet up with Ash Misty and Brock again in the town of Greenfield and help them save Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum, from the legendary Pokemon Entei as well as the Pokemon called Unown. * Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster - Pooh and his friends meet Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky, and Kirby and help them get to their master, Rob Robin. * Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue - Pooh and his friends meet Toaster and his friends again and also meet their new animal friends, a rat named Ratso, a mother cat named Maisie, a chihuahua named Alberto, a snake named Murgatroid, and a monkey named Sebastian, and they also meet a supercomputer named Wittgenstein and help fix him so they can save their new animal friends from being shipped to Tartaras Labs. * Winnie the Pooh's Time Travel Adventure - Pooh and his friends meet Captain Neweyes and Vorb for the first time and join them on a time-travel journey to the prehistoric past. * Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time - Pooh and his friends meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike for the first time and help them find The Great Valley before their new enemy Sharptooth finds them. * Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story - Pooh and his friends meet Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm the Piggy Bank, Slinky Dog, Bo Peep, Rex (Toy Story), Mr. Potato Head, and all the other toys for the first time, and help Woody and Buzz get back to their owner Andy Davis before their new enemies Sid Phillips and his dog Scud get them. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns - Pooh and his friends meet Ash and his friends again and they must save Christopher Robin, who has gone missing, and then they must team up with Mewtwo to defeat the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni from destroying Purity Canyon. * Pooh's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown - Pooh and his friends meet Charlie Brown, his little sister Sally Brown, his dog Snoopy, Lucy Van Pelt, her little brother Linus Van Pelt, Pig Pen, Schroeder, Violet (Peanuts), Frieda (Peanuts), and Shermy for the first time and celebrate Halloween with them for the first time. * Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio - Pooh and his friends meet Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, his cat Figaro, and his goldfish Cleo. With Jiminy, they must help Pinocchio become a real boy, as well as keep him safe from the evil ambitions of a fox named J. Worthington Foulfellow, his partner Gideon, Stromboli the puppet master, the evil Coachman (Pinocchio), and then help save Geppetto from the belly of Monstro. * Pooh's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night - Pooh and his friends introduce their ally Mewtwo to Pinocchio and Geppetto, and they also meet the Good Fairy for the first time, and together with new friends Gee Willikers and Twinkle, they must stop the evil plans of The Emperor of the Night and his henchman Puppetino. * Pooh's Adventures of The Aristocats - Pooh and his friends return to Paris, France and meet a wealthy family of cats, Duchess, her kittens Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie and their mouse friend Roquefort. They then help the cats get home after their greedy butler Edgar kidnaps them in order to get their inheritance. Along the way, they meet an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley, his friends Scat Cat, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, and Billy Boss, as well as twin sister geese Abigail and Amelia and their Uncle Waldo. * Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs King Ghidorah - Pooh and his friends meet and learn of the origins of Godzilla for the first time. They also meet a new enemy, the three headed monster King Ghidorah. * Pooh's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats - Pooh and his friends meet Top Cat and his gang, Benny the Ball, Brain, Spook, Choo Choo, and Fancy Fancy for the first time. They also meet Officer Dibble for the first time, and learn that Benny is the long lost inheritant to a Beverly Hills millionaire, but must also try to keep Benny safe from the nefarious butler Snerdly and his dog Rasputin. * Winnie the Pooh meets The Thief and the Cobbler - Pooh and his friends travel to The Golden City and meet a cobbler named Tack and a nameless Thief. They then must unite in order to save Princess Yum-Yum and stop the evil plans of ZigZag the Grand Vizer. * Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle - Pooh and his friends meet a rooster named Chanticleer and, along with a boy who was turned into a cat named Edmund, a bloodhound from Chanticleer's Farm named Patou, a claustrophobic magpie named Snipes, an intellectual field mouse named Peepers, and a bunch of the farm animals to help the rooster get back to his farm, while trying to avoid their newest enemy, and the one responsible for turning Edmond into a cat, The Grand Duke of Owls. * Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers The Movie - Pooh and the gang meet Spike Witwicky and his son Daniel and The Autobots for the first time. Among them are Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Jazz (G1 version), Cliffjumper, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Springer (Autobot), Kup (Autobot), Blurr (Transformers G1 version), Perceptor, Blaster, and the Dinobots. And together with the Junkions, led by Wreck-Gar (Transformers G1 version), they battle against the evil Decepticons, which consist of Starscream, Unicron, Megatron, later changed to Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Devastator, Bonecrusher (Transformers), Hook, Scavenger, Scrapper, Shockwave, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Kickback, Shrapnel, and Ramjet. * Poohs Adventures of Hercules - Pooh and his friends travel to Ancient Greece where they meet Hercules, his flying horse Pegasus, and his mentor Philoctetes. Together, they help Hercules learn what it means to be a true hero and thwart the evil plans of their newest enemy, Hades. * Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail - Pooh and his friends travel to Russia and meet a mouse family named Mousekewitz and befriend the son Fievel Mousekewitz. But the home of the Mousekewitz family is destroyed in an anti-jewish attack, so they all decide to travel America, but Fievel, Pooh and the others end up getting swept overboard in a storm. Once in America, they meet fellow mice Tony Toponi, Bridget, Gussie Mausheimer, and Honest John. They also meet a french pigeon named Henri, and a vegetarian cat named Tiger (An American Tail). Together, they must thwart the plans of Warren T. Rat and the leader of Tiger's gang, Jake. * Winnie the Pooh meets The Swan Princess - Pooh and his friends find themselves in a far off kingdom and meet Princess Odette, her father King William, Prince Derek, and his mother Queen Uberta, and foil the evil plans of a banished sorcerer named Rothbart. * Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail Fievel Goes West - Pooh, his friends, and their friend and ally Mewtwo join Fievel, his family, and best friend Tiger as they move from New York City to the western town of Green River. But soon, they must team up with Wylie Burp, the sheriff of the town and Fievel's hero to stop the plan of Cat R. Waul, his spider henchman T.R. Chula, and his hired muscle and Pooh and his friends' old enemy, Nasty Jack. * Pooh's Adventures of Pocahontas - Pooh and his friends meet Pocahontas, her animal friends Meeko and Flit, and Pocahontas's grandmother, mentor, and spirit guide Grandmother Willow. They also meet Pocahontas's love intrest John Smith and meet his evil employer, Governor Ratcliffe. * Pooh's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective - Pooh and his friends travel to London and meet a Sherlock Holmes kind of mouse named Basil of Baker Street and his associate David Q. Dawson. Together with Basil's noble canine companion Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) and Olivia Flaversham, they must save Olivia's father Hiram Flaversham and Christopher Robin from the evil clutches of Ratigan. * Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven - Pooh, his friends, and Mewtwo travel to New Orleans and meet Charlie Barkin and his friend Itchy Itchiford. But soon, they must help Charlie and Itchy protect an orphan girl named Anne-Marie, who has the ability to understand and talk to animals, and stop the evil plans of Charlie's killer, Carface. * Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla - Pooh and his friends meet Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley for the first time, and they join forces with Godzilla to battle a new terror called SpaceGodzilla. * Pooh's Adventures of Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss - Pooh and his friends meet a seal named Romeo and his family of Montague and Juliet, another seal, and her family of Capulet. They also meet Romeo's two friends Mercutio and Benvolio, as well as their old friends Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley and they try to get Romeo and Juliet together. * Pooh's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - Pooh and his friends travel to Europe once again and meet Caractacus Potts, his two children Jeremy and Jemima, and Truly Scrumptious. Together, they must foil the evil plan of Baron Bonburst, his wife Baroness Bonburst, his henchman the evil Child Catcher, and Team Rocket from stealing Mr Potts' magic car, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. * Pooh's Adventures of Matilda - Pooh and his friends meet Matilda Wormwood and her family for the first time. They also help Matilda and her teacher, Miss Honey, stop the tyrannical rule of the principal, Miss Trunchbull, and her evil cohorts, Team Rocket. * Pooh's Adventures of Mulan - Pooh and his friends travel to China, where they meet Mulan for the first time and join her on her journey to save her family's honor. Along the way, they meet their old friends Ash and Pikachu and make new friends in the form of Mushu, Cri-Kee, Captain Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, and also meet a new enemy and the leader of the Huns, Shan Yu. * Pooh's Adventures of Crayola Presents: The Ugly Duckling - Pooh and his friends travel to Town of small talking Animals to rescue Christopher Robin and meet Ugly and his good friend Scruffy for the first time. They also meet new enemy, Foop. * Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance - Pooh and his friends meet Danny and Sawyer for the first time, as well as Peabo, Tillie Hippo, Woolie the Mammoth, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, L.B. Mammoth, Flanagan, and Farley Wink. They also meet a new enemy known as Darla Dimple, her director for her new movie Lil' Ark Angel, Flanagan, and her valet, Max. * Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH - Pooh and his friends meet Mrs. Brisby, Nicodemus, Jeremy the Crow, The Great Owl, Mr. Ages. Justin, Sullivan, Teresa Brisby, Timothy Brisby, Martin Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Miss Right, and the Fitzgibbons family. They also meet a new enemy, Jenner. * Pooh's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park - Pooh and his friends meet a troll named Stanley, two siblings named Gus and Rosie, and their parents Alan and Hillary. They also make a new enemy, Queen Gnorga. * Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters - Pooh and his friends travel to New York City and meet The Ghostbusters, Louis Tully, Dana Barrett, Walter Peck, and the mayor of New York City for the first time. They also meet Slimer, Gozer, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Edd , and Eddy for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 1 The Phantom Menace - Pooh and his friends, Ash and his friends, Good Fairy, Slimer, and Stay Puft join forces with the Galactic Republic and new allies Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2, and the people of both the Gungans and Naboo to fight the evil forces of the Trade Federation,Team Rocket, and the leader of the Sith, Darth Sidious, and his apprentice Darth Maul. * Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Pooh and his friends introduce their friends Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, and Stay Puft to their old friend Ariel and meet her daughter Melody for the first time. They also meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Tip, and Dash for the first time. And they all must join forces to defeat the evil plan of The combined villainous team of The Grand Duke of Owls, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Sheldon J. Plankton, Hunch, and Ursula's sister Morgana. * Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 2 Attack of the Clones - Pooh and his friends, Ash and his friends, The Good Fairy, Mewtwo, Slimer, and Stay Puft join forces with Anakin and Obi-Wan once again to defeat the Sith, Team Rocket, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, a mysterious bounty hunter named Jango Fett, and the new apprentice to Darth Sidious, Count Dooku. They also meet Mace Windu for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty - Pooh and his friends meet Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, King Stefan, King Hubert, and Queen Leah for the first time. They must also break a spell on Aurora placed by their greatest enemy yet and worst nightmare, Maleficent. * Pooh's Adventures of Thumbelina - Pooh and his friends meet Thumbelina, Thumbelina's mother, Prince Cornelius, his father and mother King Colbert and Queen Tabitha, the Jitterbugs, Mr. Bear, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Rabbit, and Mr. Mole. They also meet old friends like Danny and Sawyer, and also new adversaries like Grundel Toad and his siblings Gringo and Mozo, along with Mrs. Toad. Plus, Grundel employs the services of Team Rocket to help him accomplish this task. * Winnie the Pooh and the Quest for Camelot - Pooh and his friends, journey to the kingdom of Camelot, meet their old friends Danny, Sawyer, Romeo, and Juliet,and make new friends like Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Juliana, Rjane, King Arthur, Ruber's Griffin, Lionel, Merlin, and Ayden. They also meet a new enemy, who seeks to take the throne from King Arthur, Ruber. * Pooh's Adventures of Jonny's Golden Quest - Pooh and his friends meet Jonny Quest, his father Dr. Quest, his friend Hadji, Roger T. "Race" Bannon, Jade, and Jonny's dog, Bandit. They must work together to stop the evil plans of Dr. Zin. * Pooh's Adventures of Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters - Pooh, his friends, and Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley take a trip to the ancient past, to a time before the dinosaurs, when creatures of many sizes, shapes, and tastes fought a ruthless battle to rule over the planet. * Winnie the Pooh meets The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas - Pooh, his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, and their future wives Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones - Pooh,his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet The Flintstones and The Rubbles again, and they also meet George Jetson, his wife Jane Jetson, his son Elroy Jetson, his teenage daughter Judy Jetson, and their dog Astro for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of The Flintstones Season 3 Blessed Event - Pooh, his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet the Flintstones and the Rubbles again, but also meet Dino (dinosaur) and Fred's new born baby girl Pebbles Flintstone for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of The Flintstones Movie - Pooh, his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet the Flintstones and the Rubbles again, they also meet Bamm-Bamm Rubble for the first time, and they foil the plans of the evil Cliff Vandercave. * Pooh's Adventures of Fairly Odd Parents: Abra-catastrophe - Pooh and his friends meet Timmy Turner and his Fairy God Parents Cosmo and Wanda for the first time, and they faced Mr. Crocker for the first time. * Winnie the Pooh meets Joseph, King of Dreams - Pooh and his friends travel to Canan and meet Joseph. But, they are all soon sold off by Joseph's brothers to Ishmalites who send them off to work as slaves in Egypt. * Pooh's Adventures of The Prince of Egypt - Pooh and his friends return to Egypt, but find that the descendants of Joseph are now slaves to the Egyptians. They meet the young "Egyptian Prince", Moses, for the first time, and soon help him free his people from Egyptian rule. * Pooh's Adventures of Harriet Tubman - Pooh and his friends meet Harriett Tubman for the first time, and join her and her family as they travel through the Underground Railroad to seek freedom. * Pooh's Adventures of Batman Mask of the Phantasm - Pooh and his friends travel to Gotham City and meet Batman (aka Bruce Wayne) and Alfred for the first time. Together with Batman, they must stop both Joker and the mysterious Phantasm. * Pooh's Adventures of Ducktales The Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp - Pooh and his friends meet their old friend Genie and join their new friends Scrooge McDuck, his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and niece Webby Vanderquack, Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad McQuack as they search for the lost treasure of Collie Baba while stopping the evil sorcerer Merlock and his sidekick Dijon. * Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers - Pooh and his friends travel to France once again and meet Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy for the first time, and help them defend Princess Minnie Mouse and her lady-in-waiting Daisy Duck from the villainous grasp of the captain of the Musketeers, Pete, his trusted lieutenant Clarabelle Cow, and his hired henchmen Team Rocket and The Beagle Boys. * Winnie the Pooh meets Sonic the Hedgehog - Pooh and his friends meet Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna for the first time, and help them battle Dr. Robotnik and Metal Sonic. * Pooh's Adventures of the Karate Kid - Pooh and his friends travel to Los Angeles, California and meet Daniel LaRusso and his soon to be Kung-Fu teacher Mr. Miyagi for the first time. And they must help train Daniel for an upcoming karate tournament so he can defeat his nemesis and member of the Cobra-Kai, Johnny Lawrence. * Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie - Pooh and his friends see their pal Goofy again and meet his son Max Goof for the first time. They also meet Max's friends P.J. and Bobby Zimuruski as well as Max's love interest Roxanne. And soon, they join the Goofs on a family vacation, to Max's regret. * Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies - Pooh and his friends travel to Astoria, Oregon and meet a group of kids called The Goonies, consisting of Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Data, Mouth Devereaux, and Chunk Cohen. Together, along with a deformed being named Sloth Fratelli, cheerleader Andy Carmichael and her best friend Stef Steinbrenner, must work together to stop the plans of a family of gangsters that Sloth was part of called The Fratellis, consisting of Francis, Jake, and "Mama", and Team Rocket and find the lost treasure of a pirate named One-Eyed Willy. * Pooh's Adventures of A Bug's Life - Pooh and his friends travel to Ant Island and meet an ant named Flik, the soon to be queen of the ant colony Flik lives in named Princess Atta, her mother The Queen Ant, and her little sister Dot (A Bug's Life), and the other ants in the colony including Thorny, Mr. Soil, and Cornelius. With Flik, our heroes must find warrior bugs to fight off a gang of grasshopper led by Hopper. But they end up meeting a troupe of circus bugs, consisting of a rhino beetle named Dim, a black widow spider named Rosie (A Bug's Life), a male ladybug named Francis (A Bug's Life), an ever hungry German caterpillar named Heimlich, a stick bug named Slim, a gypsy moth named Gypsy, a praying mantis named Manny (A Bug's Life), and two Hungarian pill bug brothers named Tuck and Roll. * Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story - Pooh and his friends meet their old friends SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Rjane, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and also meet a new friend named Bastian Bux. After finding a book titled "The NeverEnding Story", they are transported to a land called Fantasia, where they must battle the combined evil of Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent and a force that they created called "The Nothing". * Winnie the Pooh meets The Seventh Brother - Pooh, his friends, Kanga, Roo, Danny, and Sawyer meet a new friend named Tiny the Puppy, who was separated from Angie, his owner, and her Grandpa. They also meet some of Rabbit's relatives, J.C. Rabbit (aka Jerald Cuthbert Rabbit), Rebecca Rabbit, Marty Rabbit, Joanna Rabbit, Cody Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, and their parents Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit. They also meet the gossiping Mrs. Magpie and the wise Dr. Albert E. Owl while trying to help Tiny survive and get home to his family. * Pooh's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe - Pooh, his friends, Ash and his friends, and Pooh's old friends Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa meet Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, and Lucy Pevensie for the first time. They also a new magical world called Narnia, and soon must unite with the creator of Narnia, Aslan, and the army of Narnia in order to defeat the evil White Witch and Team Rocket and save Narnia. * Winnie the Pooh meets Peter Pan - Pooh and his friends travel to London once again and meet the Darling family, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, their father George Darling, their mother Mary Darling, and their dog and nurse maid Nana (Peter Pan). Later that night after they arrive, they meet Peter Pan and his pixie friend Tinker Bell for the first time, and they take them, except for Nana, off to Never Land. There, they meet The Lost Boys, Princess Tiger Lily, her father and chief of her tribe, and her mother Squaw. They also meet a new enemy or two, in the forms of Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. * Winnie the Pooh and Peter Pan in Return to Never Land - Pooh, his friends, and Christopher Robin travel to London once again, this time ravaged by World War II, and meet a young girl who introduces herself as Jane (Return to Neverland). Pooh recognizes the dog that's accompanying her, and realizes that it's Nana, he then puts two and two together and realizes her mother is Wendy. This show that Wendy had gotten married and had a child. Later that night, Pooh and company meet Wendy again for the first time in years, and find that she has a daughter and a son named Danny. One night, Pooh, his friends, and Jane are captured by Captain Hook's Pirate Crew and Hook himself. They are taken back to Never Land where they meet Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and The Lost Boys again. Soon enough, they go on another adventure to bring Jane back home and get her to believe in fairies, otherwise, Tinker Bell's light will go out forever. * Winnie the Pooh vs Hook - Pooh, his friends, Christopher Robin, The Good Fairy, Slimer, and Stay Puft travel to London where Pooh and his friends introduce The Good Fairy, Slimer and Stay Puft to Wendy for the first time. as well as meet Peter Banning, his wife Moira Banning, his son Jack Banning, and his daughter Maggie Banning. But soon, Jack and Maggie are abducted by a few old enemies, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Captain Hook. And the they come to realize that Peter Banning is actually Peter Pan! And they must return to Never Land to defeat Hook and the others, with the help of a new generation of Lost Boys. * Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars The Clone Wars - Pooh and his friends, Ash and his friends, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, and Stay Puft travel off to the Galaxy Far Far Away. and reunite with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2, C-3PO, Mace WIndu, and Padme Amidala. They also meet Anakin's new padawan Ahsoka Tano, Admiral Yularen, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody for the first time. With the Jedi at their side, Pooh and company must save the son Jabba the Hutt, Rotta, who was ordered to be kidnapped by Darth Sidious, and Count Dooku, who send Team Rocket and Dooku's apprentice and assassin, Asajj Ventress. * Winnie the Pooh vs Hook Bonus Ending - Pooh, his friends, Ash and his friends, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, and Stay Puft end up getting kidnapped by General Grievous and Team Rocket. Ash demands that they be freed, but the droid general tells them they will be freed, once they reach the home of the Galactic Senate, seat of power of the Republic, and home of the Jedi, Coruscant. * Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith - Pooh, his friends and allies, and Chancellor Palpatine are all held captive by General Grievous, Count Dooku, and Team Rocket, until Anakin and Obi-Wan show up to the rescue. Anakin does away with Dooku once and for all, and they're all taken back to Coruscant. However, they soon watch their brother, friend, and ally be slowly turned to the Dark Side and become the new apprentice of Darth Sidious, and ally to Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Mistress 9, Darth Vader. * Winnie the Pooh and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald - Pooh, his friends, Ash and his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet Ronald McDonald, his dog Sundae, and The McDonaldland Gang, consisting of Tika, Birdie, Grimace, The McNuggets, The Fry Kids, and Hamburglar, for the first time and go camping out at Far-Flung Forest. While there, they meet Ttark and come across an old and probably and possibly, "haunted" house. * Pooh's Adventures of Solo: A Star Wars Story - Pooh and his friends, Ash and his friends, The Good Fairy, Slimer and Stay Puft return to the galaxy far far away, and join new friends Han Solo and Chewbacca and meet Lando Calrissian for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story - Pooh and his friends introduce Danny and Sawyer to their new friend Ttark, and meet a group of dinosaurs. This group includes Rex, a triceratops named Woog, and a parasaurolophus named Elsa. They then must thwart the scheme of the greedy and evil Professor Screweyes. * Pooh's Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - Pooh and his friends, Ash and his friends, The Good Fairy, Slimer and Stay Puft return to the galaxy far far away and meet new friends Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor for the first time. Together, they join the Rebel Alliance in a risky move to steal the Death Star plans. * Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 4 A New Hope - After escaping a new-destroyed planet, Pooh and his friends, Ash and his friends, The Good Fairy, Slimer and Stay Puft join old friends Obi-Wan Kenobi (now known as Ben Kenobi), R2-D2, and C-3PO, Han Solo, and Chewbacca, along with new friends Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia and in order to assist the Rebellion in stopping the Galactic Empire, Darth Vader, and Team Rocket, destroy the Death Star and essentially save the galaxy. * Winnie the Pooh and The Sword in the Stone - Pooh and his friends meet Merlin again, but also meet Wart and Merlin's Pet Owl Archimedes for the first time, and they help their old friend train Wart to be a squire for an upcoming tournament, and also meet a new enemy named Madam Mim. * Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book (1967) - Pooh and his friends travel to the jungles of India and meet Mowgli, Bagheera, The Vultures, and Pooh's cousin Baloo. Together, they must protect Mowgli from the perils of the jungle, including new enemies Kaa, King Louie, and Shere Khan, Tigger's evil rival. * Winnie the Pooh goes to Atlantis The Lost Empire - Pooh and his friends and allies meet Milo James Thatch for the first time, and join both him and a team of engineers and geologists, including a french geologist named Mole, a demolitions expert named Vinny Santorini, the team doctor Joshua Sweet, the team mechanic Audrey Ramirez, the team cook Cookie, and Wilhelmina Packard. Soon, our heroes find them selves betrayed by the entire team, led by Helga Sinclair and her superior Rourke, as well as meet an old enemy, Joker, and they meet his criminal counterparts from Gotham City for the first time, including Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and The Penguin. * Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Pooh, his friends, and his allies meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, their teacher, Master Splinter, and their ally and Ash's aunt April O'Neil for the first time. Together, they must stop the evil plans of Joker, Harley Quinn, and the enemy of the Turtles, Shredder. * Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 Secret of the Ooze - Pooh and his friends meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles once again, and must help them uncover the secret of the mutagenic ooze that made the turtles mutants before Joker, Harley, and Shredder do. Category:Timelines